darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rotten
288px |location = Black Gulch |drops = Soul of the Rotten Old Dead One Soul (NG+) |souls = 30,000 |souls-plus = 90,000 |hp = 7,080 |hp-plus = }} The Rotten is a boss in Dark Souls II. The Rotten is located in Black Gulch. The Rotten is a huge mass of undead that have fused together, forming a single creature. After seemingly being unable to put the head of a statue back on its body, he becomes enraged and proceeds to focus his attention onto the player. The Rotten's attacks are quite damaging and can send the player flying. Summoning *Lone Hunter Schmidt can be summoned for this battle outside the boss fight underneath the Giant shortcut. *Lucatiel of Mirrah can also be summoned in the Hidden Chamber bonfire room, but only after speaking to her beforehand. She can physically be found by falling off and landing on a ledge just outside the first bonfire; use a torch to see the ledge clearly. After falling down, follow the path to her – it also leads to the raised area with the poison-spitting statues. The ledge that one falls on should not be confused with the later ledge that has a door that can be opened with the Forgotten Key (that leads to Darkdiver Grandahl) and the two Giants. Fight Overview Throughout the fight, The Rotten will alternate between using his cleaver and using his empty hand. His cleaver deals heavy damage and can send the player flying or easily stunlock the player and break their guard. The hand has two moves; a frontal smash and a grab (the grab does more damage). The grab does damage twice; the initial damage is from the grab itself and the second portion of the damage comes when he wrings the player out like a rag. Strategy During the fight, players would do well to avoid the flaming patches throughout the arena as they deal heavy damage over a short period of time. The Rotten attacks with his cleaver by performing a heavy downward slash, two quick downward slashes followed by a third heavy slash with slight windup, or horizontal slashes. Dodging toward his right side is a good idea as the player risks being hit by the blade by rolling away from him toward the left. At 50% health, The Rotten will begin using magic attacks that deal heavy dark damage. One travels in a straight line after a heavy downward slash, while the other is an AoE attack. He will be vulnerable for a short time after each attack, giving ample time to switch to offense. With the Old Leo Ring and a thrusting weapon equipped, this fight can end very quickly soon after. Hitting either of his arms (easier to do with a weapon that has vertical swings) a few times will sever it, but it will regenerate after some time. If the player manages to cut one of his arms off, there is a chance that it will drop a Lockstone. With magic, the player should keep their distance from The Rotten and should only cast one to three spells depending on which attack The Rotten used. Attacks Knife Slam: Slams his knife on the ground. Swipe: Swipes his knife in a wide arc. Combo Slam: Slams his knife on the ground twice in a row. Arm Slam: Uses his other arm and slams it on the ground. Blockable, but completely drains stamina. Dark Aura Explosion: Charges up with a dark aura emitting around him and explodes in an AoE radius. Dark Knife Slam: Slams his knife in the same matter of the knife slam move, then fires off a dark attack from the knife while in the ground. '''Grab: '''Grabs the player with his other arm, then twists the player with both hands in a towel-drying manner. Unblockable, and inflicts heavy damage. Notes *The Rotten doesn't seem to have a weakness. Fire, lightning, and magic do normal damage. Dark may do more from what has been experienced. *There is a small body on top of his left arm that mimics the actions he performs. *If one stands close to the fog gate, players may hear the sound of wind blowing, chains creaking, and the sound of eerie moaning. *By using a Bonfire Ascetic on the Black Gulch bonfire, Hidden Chamber, The Rotten can be respawned. * If one deals enough damage, there is a chance that you can dis-arm him. Drops Videos File:Dark Souls 2 - The Rotten (Arm Chopping Strategy)|The Rotten (Melee) - Arm Chopping Strategy File:Dark Souls 2 - The Rotten (Poke Strategy)|The Rotten (Melee) - Poke Strategy File:Dark Souls II - The Rotten - Physical Strategy|The Rotten - Physical Strategy rotten aggro.jpg|The Rotten confronts the Cursed Undead size.jpg|Size Comparison References Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses